Surviving with my friends
by Joseph.Leftwich02
Summary: As Oliver, Skyler, Kaz, and Bree watch the fire take down the house with all their stuff in it they wonder what they are going to do now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I am jaleftwich**_

 _ **this is my first story I've written on fanfiction!**_

 _ **this is a A/U (authors universe) for the characters.**_

 _ **disclaimer I do not own the Lab Rats Elite Force characters but i do own the material.**_

 _ ****_ _ **i hope you all like it!**_

"We'll be there in two minute's so get ready"

that's what I heard my best friend say. you might think that he saying the beach or the park but no the grocery store. I know what you're thinking what's so bad about that? well we had to load up the truck with survival stuff. you may think we're going camping or something but...well I better start from the start of it all.

my name's Oliver. My family, and friends Kaz, Bree, and Skyler.

Kaz and Skyler are Brother and Sister, and Bree is a close friend. We were all walking on the beach when it happened. We saw things on the news about it but thought it was all a joke, it wasn't till then that we knew it was real.

We saw them and ran back to the condo but when we got there it was in ashes. Skyler and Bree broke down as soon as we saw it, who wouldn't? I wanted to ball up and cry but I knew I had to stay strong for them (cheesy I know but it's true.) After a few minutes of silence, I heard a voice say.

"we need to go" it was Kaz.

"GO! what if someone's in there. we can't go!" Bree yelled

"He's right, we need to get out of the open. but where do we go?" I asked.

"we can't go home it's too far" Skyler said

"and I've never been here before, you?" I asked

"yea, and I think I know somewhere we can go" Kaz said.

"what if someone's in there?" Bree said

"if someone is in there then they are dead" Kaz said.

As we're walking I felt like something was about to happen in the next few moments but if didn't know what.

We walked past an old pawn shop when I hear a sound like a ball drop, crap is all I could think as I grab the person closest to me and duck behind a wall then all I heard was ringing. I quickly turn hoping everyone is alright but I'm wrong.

I looked in shock as I saw Bree sitting there with burns all over her arm and Kaz with burns on his leg. I start feeling this hotness on my back as the pain hits I yell out feeling the burns on my back. I then see that the person I grabbed was Skyler, I must have been a shield to her because she seemed fine. I then hear two screams of pain, I use all my might to turn and see that the pain hit Kaz and Bree. I thought that it would all end there but I see people running to us and Skyler yelled for them to help! then i blacked out.

 ** _please Review! if I get 1 review then i will continue this fic!_**

 _ **does anyone know what happened? i bet not! you will see soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for all the R &R! I am so happy that you all like it!**_

 _ **I changed the rating to a T because there's going to be some described action and in this story they don't have powers.**_

 _ **Some of you maybe wandering, wheres Chase? well fear not because I plan on him being here soon!**_

 _ **disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lab Rats Elite Force characters. but I do own the story! and all O/C (authors Creations/characters)**_

 _ **I'll stop talking so you can read more of "Surviving with my friends"**_

As I wake up I see Skyler sitting on a bed next to me, I look to see where the rest are then I see them asleep on the beds next to me. I try to move but the pain stops me then it all comes back, the beach, the house, the alleyway, the explosion, the pain, and the others.

"ahhh" I whine

When Skyler heard, me she jumped up and put a wet cloth on my head,

"how long was I out?"

"a week" she answers.

"where are we?"

"In a motel, the owners saw some of them in the alleyway we were about to go down and they threw a grenade at them from a rooftop"

"are you ok?"

"ya, thanks to you"

"me?"

"ya"

"what did I do?"

"you grabbed me and basically took the flames for me, how did you know what it was?" she asked.

"My older brother Josh, you meet him once. He was military for 5 years, he showed me some of his body cams during the fights. I've heard that sound accouple times" I said

"Hey! I'm Sure he is alright"

"I know he Is but I'm more worried about Gabriela and Penelope" I said

"Who is Gabriela and Penelope?" she asked

"My Sister in-law and niece" I said

"I didn't know you had a niece" She said

"Well she's not born yet and that's what I'm worried about"

"Ya, I guess that is a little scary" She said

"So what about the others?"

"there both in comas, you were two, I was so worried" she said starting to cry

"hey come here" I say motioning for her to come beside me

"What if you didn't wake up, any of you, what would I do" She said still crying

"it's ok, I'm ok I'm awake and I'm sure Kaz and Bree will wake up soon" I said just holding her in my arms.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! please leave a review on what you thought!**_

 _ **What do you think the things that #1 burned the house down, and #2 were in the alleyway?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! thank you so much for the great reviews! I love reading what you think**_

 _ **I wanted to post this tonight because I am sitting and waiting for the election results.**_

 _ **All chaps will be in Oliver's P.O.V. (Point of view) unless otherwise said.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats Elite Force. but I do own the story and OC's**_

Two weeks have passed now and I can get up and walk, I found out that the people that are the motel owners are Kent and Mary. Kaz and Bree are still in comas. Skyler and I were talking in the room the four of us shared when there was a knock at the door,

"come in" we both say then laugh.

"Hey you two, we need to talk to you about something" Kent said

"ok" I said curios.

"We are leaving for the west in the morning. we can drive you anywhere on the way but it's not safe here anymore. they're coming more and more and we are running out of supplies. we'll give you some time to talk about it but were leaving tomorrow at 10am sharp, with or without ya'll"

"Ok thanks, we'll talk about it" Skyler said

as the door closed my mind started going faster than I thought it could.

"we can go home see if everyone's there, head west with Mary and Kent, or go where Kaz wanted. what do you think we should do" I ask?

"I think we should go to my uncle's house. it's about three hours west in Texas, its where Kaz was taking us" Skyler said very confident.

"Ok I'll go tell Kent" I said

The next morning, we get up get our stuff plus Kaz and Bree ready. when we went outside we saw a small four seater car packed with stuff.

"what's this" I asked

"what do you mean" asked Kent

"where are Kaz and Bree going to ride?"

"oh, well they can't come, there's no room" said Mary.

"what do you mean they aren't coming, if you think I'm leaving them" Skyler started before I jumped in

"wait a second, if they don't go then we don't go"

"if you think were leaving without them then you just go ahead and leave" Skyler said in an angry tone.

"Oh well since you put it that way then... see you" Kent said driving off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING! I yell kicking the car as it drove off"

Skyler fell to the ground crying. I did to.

"were not safe out here. let's go back inside" I say trying to move from the open. I scoped her up her up in my arms and walked back in the room and just laid in bed trying to think about what's going to happen next. after a while I fell asleep. what woke me up is a voice that wasn't Skyler's but was familiar.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. I plan on updating once a week.**_

 _ **please read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I want to give** Brentinator **and** Flame girl 123 **for consistently giving me such great feedback and sticking with me in my story!**

 **I'll stop talking now and let you read chapter 4 of "Surviving with my friends"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Lab Rats Elite force Characters but i do own this story and all the OC's**

"HELLO what's going on here? and speaking of here where are we?" Kaz yelled while I was asleep

I thought it was a dream so I ignored it until I was pushed off the bed. not knowing if it was one of them I jumped up ready to fight but as I stood up saw Kaz standing there. As soon as I saw him I jumped up and gave him a hug, when I saw Skyler was still asleep I motioned for us to go outside to chat till she woke up. once we were outside I was bombarded with questions:

"what's going on here? and where are we? why were you and my sister asleep in the middle of the day? why won't Bree wake up?" Kaz said so fast I didn't know if I heard it all.

"there was an explosion and we all got hurt except Skyler, I grabbed her and covered her behind a wall. I slipped in a coma like you and Bree, the owners of the motel are the ones that threw the grenade. we all were going to leave this morning to go west to your uncles. we didn't because they said that we had to leave you and Bree or stay so we stayed, we were up all morning and when the others left we had to discuss what to do next but we both ended up crying to sleep. oh, and I was in coma for a week and you and Bree have been in one for two weeks"

"what are we going to do" Kaz asked

"There's a RV out back, I was thinking that we could take that and any food and stuff then head to your uncle's place.

"sounds like a plan, does Skyler know yet" Kaz asked

"no, not yet. let's see if the RV works and see if we can get some supplies first. if we can't find anything than we can stop somewhere on the way"

"ok, let's do it" Kaz said

"You go check the RV and I'll check for some stuff" I said

"ok, where's the keys?" he asked

"here, I grabbed them this morning" I said

"cool, why?" he asked

"I didn't really trust those two owners" I say.

"ok" He said

 **thank you so much for reading! next chap will be next week!**

 **Please Review!**

 **cya l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

_**welcome back everyone! I am back with another chap! I have a A/N at the bottom, please read. but for now, Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the LabRartsElietForce characters but i do own the story and its universe!**_

As I walked up to the owner's area of the motel I searched every cabinet for anything, after an hour of searching I walked up to the RV to what Kaz's done. I got

"two boxes of peanut butter bars, an epee pen, a loaf of bread, three cases of water, two boxes of cereal, and about seven first aid boxes. we should still stop by a store for some more stuff" I say walking to the car.

"ok, cool" said Kaz from under the car

"how you doing down there?" I asked

"well it's drivable for about half the way, but then we need to find something new to drive" he said scooting out from under the car.

"cool man! I'm going to go check on the girls while you finish up" I said

"ok, I'll be there in 20" Kaz said scooting back under the car.

I went back in the room to find Bree still asleep and Skyler lying beside her.

"Hey" I said in a soft voice

As she turned to look at me she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? I asked

"I... I... I thought y... you left" Skyler said

"I would never leave you" I said soft

"When...where is Kaz?" Skyler asked

"He's out back fixing a R.V. a Truck"

"Why is he doing that"?

"You don't want to stay here, forever do you?" I asked

"We'll. No but we have to wait till Bree wakes up"

"Ok, we'll wait till she wakes up

"Thanks"

"Any time" I said giving her a hug

Kaz came in just as we pull apart

"So, the truck is fixed but the R.V. will take about a week.

"Ok" I said

Kaz and Skyler embrace in a hug

"I'm so glad you're ok" Skyler said

"Ya me to" Kaz said

"Where is Bree?"

"Over there in the bed" I said

"Ok, thanks" Kaz said as he sits beside Bree\

 _ **Thank you all for reading this. I have recently posted a story on the Girl Meets World area of the fandom and concerns have risen about it being the same as this story and that's not allowed but fear not because the other story is different in many ways. some/a lot of the conversation will be close to the same but it should be different enough that I don't have to stop one story.**_

 _ **thank you all for reading! happy thanksgiving! this is Jaleftwich and have a blessed week!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter of "Surviving with m Friends" please checkout my other story "Can we Survive?"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the LabRatsElietForce characters. but I do own the OC's and this universe**_

Just as Kaz said, the R.V. took a week to finish up some things and every time he wasn't working on the R.V. he was beside Bree. sometimes talking to her, sometimes singing, and sometimes just sitting there. In that week Skyler and I scavenged the Motel for supplies. I went out to check the last two rooms while Skyler took a nap. In both rooms the mattress and pillows were missing. I thought nothing of it.

as I walk back into the motel room I Find to my surprise found Bree up and talking with Skyler as I walk in.

"Is Kaz with you?" Skyler asked sounding worried.

"no he's fixing the R.V. out back"

"Why is he doing that?" Bree asked

"Bree! Welcome back to the land of the living"

"Thanks, I think, so why is Kaz fixing a R.V.?"

"He's fixing it because we can't stay here forever"

just then Kaz came in very surprised and exited that Bree was ok. he went and gave her a big hug.

"How's the R.V. coming?" I asked

"It's all ready to go, have you told them the plan yet?" Kaz asked

"what plan?" Bree asked

"ok then" Kaz said

"Yup" I said

"Alright so the plan?" Bree asked

"Ya, so the plan" I say moving to sit on the bed

"We can't stay here, we'll be found. we need to find somewhere secure" Kaz says

"so were going to take the R.V. on the road till we find somewhere" Kaz said

"Ya, and I looked lover the motel and found two boxes of peanut butter bars, an epee pen, a loaf of bread, three cases of water, two boxes of cereal, and about seven first aid kits" I said

"And we'll need to stop by somewhere to get more food and stuff" Kaz said

"Ok, so when do we leave?" Skyler asked

"I was thinking tomorrow" Kaz said

"well, you two need to rest and recover" I said

"We just slept for what a month" Bree said kind of annoyed

"Ya, with no food or water. you need to recover" Skyler said

"We can do that on the R.V." Kaz said

"That's actually a good idea Kaz" I said

"But if it's the one I saw earlier then we can't be in it while were driving. it's illegal" Skyler said

"I don't think those kinds of rules apply anymore" Bree said

"As much as I hate to say it Bree's right" I said

"So are you saying that America's Laws don't apply anymore?" Skyler asked

"I don't think there's much of an America anymore" Kaz said

"Ok, so when are we going to leave" Asked Bree

"I say tomorrow" I said

"What! Kaz and Bree need to heal" Skyler said

"Your right they do but Kaz's right, they can do that on the R.V., we have to keep moving." I said trying to convince her

"Ugg... your right." Skyler said

"Ok, so we leave tomorrow"

 _ **Thanks for reading everyone! This is Jaleftwich! have a blessed week!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello_** _ **everyone! I got great response from the last chap i just had to update again! The more reviews i get the faster i update! none the less lets get to the story!**_

Kaz and I are going to go scavenge around town to see what we can find" I said

"You know I don't like you going to the other end of the motel, do you think I would really like y'all going in to the town?" Skyler said not so happy

"We have to go, if we don't we'll starve" Kaz said in the same tone as Skyler

"We'll be careful. I Promise" I said in a calm voice

"Uhg...Be careful.

"We promise" Kaz said as we walk out of the room

"You ready?" I said

"Let's do this" Kaz said

"Let's go" I said

Once we got outside

"do you think we will see any of them?" Kaz asked

"I don't know, we haven't seen any here but they could be in the town" I answered

"will we have to kill them or will we run away?" Kaz asked

"I think we should try to run but we might have to" I said

"Ok, what should we take for weapons?" Kaz asked

"Well… we only have knife's" I answered

"Yeah I guess we need to find some guns or something" Kaz said

"Yeah I guess" I said

As we were getting our gear ready I said

"You have to stay here"

"what are you talking about" I asked confused

"If we both go then no one will be here with the girls" Kaz said

"but what if you need my help"

"I'll be fine" Trying to convince both of us

"your right" I said

"if I am not back by morning you need to take them and leave" Kaz said

"We will wait till you come back" I said

"you have to keep moving!" Kaz said getting a little upset.

"We're not lea..." I started before Kaz stopped me

"You have to be quiet! If I am not back by morning you're leaving" Kaz said

"were not leaving you!" I said

"Oliver" Kaz started before I said

"Kaz! Would you leave me?"

"no…no I wouldn't. fine but if I'm not back by the morning then you go to the dinner up the street, I'll meet you there." Kaz said

"Ok" I said agreeing

"if I'm not back by the third day then you leave ok" Kaz said not asking

"Fine" I said not happy.

 ** _Alright fam! what did you think? The next chapter will be in Kaz's POV_**

 ** _If i get 5 reviews i will post it by Saturday._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! have a blessed week and i will see you (Saturday!) or next week. PEACE!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone! I know I said that if I get 5 reviews by Saturday that I would post another chap. I got 4 reviews. but they were awesome reviews so I decided to go ahead and post! enjoy!**_

 _ **btw 23 days till Christmas!**_

(Kaz's P.O.V.)

Once I got into town I went to the closest drug store. Right outside the door I banged on the window, while I was banging two grayish hands appeared on the window. I kept banging to see if there were anymore and that's when 6 more showed up!

"Dang it!" I said kicking the door

I was just about to leave when I heard someone from the roof!

"Hey! Help us please! My wife just had a baby! And we can't get down!" The man from the roof yelled.

"Is there a way out the back?" I asked

"No there's only the front door! We were here when it started and with them down there we can't get out. Please help us!" The man begged

"Ok I'll try to make the way clear!" I yelled

"Thank you so much! Here take this!" the man said throwing a machete don't to me

"Hold on a minute!" I yell up

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have to get a better weapon!" I yell to him

"Where?" the man asked

"There's a store over there across the street to the right" I said pointing to the store as I ran to it.

Once I got to the store I saw one of them. I decided to try to avoid it for now. I went to the knife section and saw a jagged sword and a double-sided axe. As I picked up a knife it cut me and I dropped it. Maybe it didn't hear me. Once I came out of the knife room I found out that it heard me drop the knife. As I backed I grabbed the first thing I found on my back and stabbed it in the stomach with a samurai sword and it broke. It was still coming to me so I grabbed the next thing I found on my back and slammed it into its head and it died. As I look I see it's the sword that I used and pull it out of its head.

I go over to the gun section and find no guns.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yell kicking the shelf making a bow fall

"I guess this will work"

I pick up the bow and feel it out. It feels nice! I find the arrows and an arrow bag. As I start walking out the door I see in the gun case a revolver, a M4 assault rifle, two glocks, a bag of ammo and some cans of soup next to a guy dead on the floor

"I guess that guy didn't make it" I said picking up the bag and guns.

As I walk back to the man on the roof I see one of them on the roof with them. All I can think about is not letting them die. I quickly pull the M4 over my shoulder and look through the scope and shot it in the heart.

"You have to hit their heads" the man on the roof yelled!

I quickly pull the gun back on my shoulder and look through the scope. As I see the head I pull the trigger. I hit it just in time because another was right by me and I took out the sword and hit it in the head. After I pull the sword out of its head I run to the man on the roof.

Once I got into town I went to the closest drug store. Right outside the door I banged on the window, while I was banging two greyish hands appeared on the window. I kept banging to see if there were anymore and that's when 6 more showed up!

"Dang it!" I said kicking the door

I was just about to leave when I heard someone from the roof!

"Hey! Help us please! My wife just had a baby! And we can't get down!" The man from the roof yelled.

"Is there a way out the back?" I asked

"No there's only the front door! We were here when it started and with them down there we can't get out. Please help us!" The man begged

"Ok I'll try to make the way clear!" I yelled

"Thank you so much! Here take this!" the man said throwing a machete don't to me

"Hold on a minute!" I yell up

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have to get a better weapon!" I yell to him

"Where?" the man asked

"There's a store over there across the street to the right" I said pointing to the store as I ran to it.

Once I got to the store I saw one of them. I decided to try to avoid it for now. I went to the knife section and saw a jagged sword and a double-sided axe. As I picked up a knife it cut me and I dropped it. Maybe it didn't hear me. Once I came out of the knife room I found out that it heard me drop the knife. As I backed I grabbed the first thing I found on my back and stabbed it in the stomach with a samurai sword and it broke. It was still coming to me so I grabbed the next thing I found on my back and slammed it into its head and it died. As I look I see it's the sword that I used and pull it out of its head.

I go over to the gun section and find no guns.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yell kicking the shelf making a bow fall

"I guess this will work"

I pick up the bow and feel it out. It feels nice! I find the arrows and an arrow bag. As I start walking out the door I see in the gun case a revolver, a M4 assault rifle, two glocks, a bag of ammo and some cans of soup next to a guy dead on the floor

"I guess that guy didn't make it" I said picking up the bag and guns.

As I walk back to the man on the roof I see one of them on the roof with them. All I can think about is not letting them die. I quickly pull the M4 over my shoulder and look through the scope and shot it in the heart.

"You have to hit their heads" the man on the roof yelled!

I quickly pull the gun back on my shoulder and look through the scope. As I see the head I pull the trigger. I hit it just in time because another was right by me and I took out the sword and hit it in the head. After I pull the sword out of its head I run to the man on the roof.

 _ **Thanks for reading everyone! please check out my other story "Can we Survive?"**_

 _ **this is Jaleftwich! Have a blessed week!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of "Surviving with friends" I know its not the longest I've written. I will update again later this week if i get 6 reviews! I hope you enjoy**_

I walk into the room right after Kaz left and sit on the bed.

"I thought you and Kaz were going into town?" Bree asked

"We were, but then Kaz told me to stay here" I said

"What! You let Kaz go out there alone" Bree said not happy

"Are you crazy" Skyler asked also mad

"Just listen to me" I said trying to stop them

"No! you have to go catch up to him" Bree said

"I can't" I said

"You can't!" Skyler said

"No I can't" I said a little louder and more than a little frustrated

"Well…if you can't then I will" Bree said getting up.

"No you can't!" I said getting up and in front of the door

"WHY NOT!" Bree yelled!

"BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE!" I Yelled trying to get her to stop.

"THEN WHY IS HE OUT THERE?!" Bree yelled

"BECAUSE HE CAN ACTUALLY SURVIVE!"

"AND I CAN'T

'NO YOU CAN'T" I said

"STOP YELLING!" Skyler yelled finally

"I'm going to find him!" Bree said walking to the door

"No you're going to sit down and listen to Oliver and see why he didn't go" Skyler said

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review! should we come up with a fam name? and to those of you who are wandering about chase... he will be in soon and in a place you wouldn't expect! Remember 6 reviews!**_

 _ **This is Jaleftwich, have a blessed week!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey Everyone! Here's the new chap of "Surviving with my friends"**_

Once I reach the rooftop I find just a tall man with a beard and a baby.

"where's your wife?" I asked

"She got very sick during birth and died just before you got here" the man said

"I'm so sorry"

"Thank you, so do you have a hold up around here?" the man asked

"ya we do, but before I take you there I need to ask you 2 questions" I said in a serious voice

"Alright ask away" the man said

"Ok…what is your name and who is this cutie?" I said

"Wow ok, I was expecting something like how many of the things or people have I killed"

"Nah, I kind of figured that you wouldn't put your baby in danger"

"That's true"

"So what are your name's?"

"I'm Josh and this little cutie is Penelope" Josh said

"I'm Kaz" I said

"Glad to meet you Kaz"

"Right back at you! I feel like I've seen you somewhere" I said

"Same but I don't know where"

"I don't know"

"So where is your camp?" Josh asked

"It's over at the motel, it's me, my sister Skyler, my girlfriend Bree, and my best friend Oliver" I said

"Oliver" Josh whispered

"What was that" I asked

"Oh nothing" Josh said

"Ok" I said as we got down from the roof, heading back to the motel we decided to take the woods sense the road had about 30 of them out there. While we were walking, I looked back at Josh when I saw it.

"Josh watch out!" I yelled

Once I reach the rooftop I find just a tall man with a beard and a baby.

"where's your wife?" I asked

"She got very sick during birth and died just before you got here" the man said

"I'm so sorry"

"Thank you, so do you have a hold up around here?" the man asked

"ya we do, but before I take you there I need to ask you 2 questions" I said in a serious voice

"Alright ask away" the man said

"Ok…what is your name and who is this cutie?" I said

"Wow ok, I was expecting something like how many of the things or people have I killed"

"Nah, I kind of figured that you wouldn't put your baby in danger"

"That's true"

"So what are your name's?"

"I'm Josh and this little cutie is Penelope" Josh said

"I'm Kaz" I said

"Glad to meet you Kaz"

"Right back at you! I feel like I've seen you somewhere" I said

"Same but I don't know where"

"I don't know"

"So where is your camp?" Josh asked

"It's over at the motel, it's me, my sister Skyler, my girlfriend Bree, and my best friend Oliver" I said

"Oliver" Josh whispered

"What was that" I asked

"Oh nothing" Josh said

"Ok" I said as we got down from the roof, heading back to the motel we decided to take the woods sense the road had about 30 of them out there. While we were walking, I looked back at Josh when I saw it.

"Josh watch out!" I yelled

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **should we come up with a Fam name?**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 ** _This is Jaleftwich, have a blessed week!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**hey guys! sorry for the short chap. i wont update next week because of Christmas but ill be back the next week. now i will stop talking and let you read!**_

"Ok, why did you leave Kaz out there alone?" Skyler asked!

"He told me to stay here because he wanted me to protect both of you" I said

"And what makes you think we need protection?" Bree asked

"What makes you think you don't?" I asked

"it's just because were girls isn't it" Bree said

"Bree! of course it's not because your girls" I said

"Then why?"

"Because I was going to be the one going but he said that he wanted me to make sure YOU stay safe" I said pointing at Bree

"Aggg" Bree said going back to the bed

"He told me that if he is not back by morning then we have to go to the diner down the street, we can't stay in this place for much longer. If he's not back within three days, then we have to go." I said getting ready to get yelled at by Bree

"He will be back" Bree said quietly

"I know he will but if he isn't then we move to the diner down the street.

"He will be back" she said as calm as before

 _ **OK So like i said it was short. sorry. please review! if i get 7 reviews by Friday then i will update again. i only got one review last chapter and it was from "Brentinator"**_

 _ **Thanks everyone and merry Christmas!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! sorry for the late update. life has been crazy. I hope you had a merry Christmas.**_

 _ **here is the chap! enjoy!**_

"Josh watch out!"

"Aaaa" Josh yelled as he was bitten by one of them.

I quickly took out my sword and slammed it on its head killing it. Once I take the sword out of its head I ran over to Josh.

"Josh! Josh! Hang on!" I yelled seeing him with a bite in between his shoulder and his neck with him slowly slipping away. Not wanting him to slip into the darkness I start talking to him about his daughter.

"Josh you have to stay awake for Penelope man! She needs her father!" I said

"She has her uncle" He said quietly

"Where? I will go find him" I said

"You said there's an Oliver at you hold up?"

"Yeah there is but, wait… your Oliver's brother Josh" I said surprised

"Yeah! And you're his best friend Kazimeras, he always talked about you!"

"And you're the legend Oliver is always talking about"

"I guess!"

"We have to get you back to him" I said trying to get him up.

"NO, no, I don't want him to see me turn"

"Are you sure?"

"Just please take Penelope to him" Josh said begging

"You have my word! I will get her to her uncle safe" I said

"Thank you, I know you will!" He said

Spending 5 more minutes with him we talked and he told to tell Oliver that he is an uncle and that he got married to Gabriela right before this all happened.

"Now go before I turn" Josh said

"Ok"

"Let me say goodbye before you go"

"Absolutely" I said handing Penelope to Josh

As Josh was holding Penelope I saw the veins on his neck were bulging and dark red, then looking back at him his eyes became dilated and turned a yellowish color.

"Josh, we have to go" I said

"No, you can't take my daughter!" Josh yelled making Penelope cry

"Your turning I have to take her" I said louder

"Then I will turn her with me" Josh said leaning down to her

"NOOO" I yelled throwing him off her

As I checked Penelope for any bites I heard a grunting. I looked back to see Josh turned into one of them. I quickly take my sword out ready to protect Penelope.

 _ **Alright. how was it? Please review. have a Happy new year.1**_


	13. Chapter 13

******_Hi again! I wanted to post two today so here you go!_**

 ** _this is in Oliver's P.O.V._**

For three days, we have been sitting in the room waiting for Kaz to come back. It's been very quiet and its driving me nuts! Yesterday (day 2) I decided to go out to the diner to make sure it's all clear, I only had a black 8" knife and a metal pipe to protect myself with, I left my machete with Bree and Skyler. As I walk into the diner I saw there was one of it in here, to my luck he hadn't spotted or heard me yet. I'll get it when we come back I thought, but I quickly realized that if there is more than just the one I would want to know now instead of later. I sneak up behind it and hit it with the pipe and it fell to the ground. Satisfied I went to see if I could find any more but thankfully there wasn't any more so I started back to the motel. On my way back I heard a scream in an alleyway.

"What is it with alleyways?" I asked

As I went down the alleyway I saw a car. When I got closer I saw that the car was Kent and Mary's.

As I walked up to the car I saw one of them in the car which turned out to be Kent. Then one popped up in the back window. I looked in the back to see if they had any supplies left but from the looks of it there wasn't any left. Like a flash back I remembered something right before Kent and Mary drove off…

(when we went outside we saw a small four seater car packed with stuff.

"what's this" I asked

"what do you mean" Kent said putting a gun in the trunk then closing it.)

"There's a gun in the trunk" I said to myself

Seeing the keys on the ground I picked them up.

"Must have tried to get out and got bitten" A man said

I quickly turn around to see a guy about my height standing behind me. His face looked familiar.

"Who are you?" the guy asked

"Who are you?" I asked back

"I asked first"

"Fine, my name is Oliver. Now you."

"Alright, my name is...

 _ **Please review! Happy new year! I will see you all again next year.**_


	14. Chapter 14

___**Happy new year! Its 2017! thats crazy! Here is a new chap! enjoy!**_

"Stay away Josh" I yelled!

Josh just kept coming. I quickly had to decide whether I should grab Penelope and run or kill Josh. As I turn around I see Josh running at me and then he falls off the building. I grab Penelope and the bags and start heading back to the motel.

(Oliver's P.O.V.)

"Who are you?" the guy asked

"Who are you?" I asked back

"I asked first"

"Fine, my name is Oliver. Now you."

"Alright, my name is Chase"

"Do you have a brother named Adam?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. I went to school with him"

"Oh, ok… well yes Adams my brother.)

"Ok. Well we are about to go to that dinner over there for the night then we head west. You wanna come with us?"

"Why?" Chase asked

"Why what?"

"Why are you so nice to me? All the people I've meet are all mean but why are you so nice?"

"I guess I was raised right" I said

"Watch out!" Chase yells

I turn around to see one of them behind me. I look back to see another one of them behind Chase. I throw my knife at the one behind me and it missed then I turn and throw my pipe at the one behind Chase. While I did that the one behind me bit me on the arm. I yell as Chase realizes that I need help so he grabs a shovel off the ground and hits the one that bit me and then the one that was getting closer. He then sticks the shovel through each of their skulls and kills them. He then remembered me and came to me.

"What do I do?" Chase asked

"You have to kill me. Don't let me turn."

(Chase's P.O.V.)

"Ok, lay down" I said

Oliver did as I asked. As I brought the shovel in the air I had a thought, and then

BANG! I slam the shovel down and I hear a scream.

 _ **Alright that was it! Thanks for reading! please review and or PM me! I would love to hear where you think the story should go.**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Wow! I got a lot of reviews on that last chap!**_

 _ **Here is the chap you have all been waiting for.**_

 _ **it has mention of blood and stuff like that so be warned.**_

"AHHHHH" Oliver screamed as I cut his arm off with a shovel.

I take off my shirt and wrap his bloody arm up and pick him up to take him to his camp. It was hard because of the pain but we somehow make it to this motel and I ask is this it, and he said yes. As I walked up to the parking lot I see a man about my age but he is carrying a baby. As he gets closer he looks familiar. Once he's close I see that is my sisters high school crush.

"Kaz?" I ask

"Chase! OMG Oliver!"

"which room are you in?" I yell

"52, what happened?" Kaz asked very confused

"The infection will spread If we don't burn it! We need to hurry!" I yell

We run to room 52 and I lay Oliver on a bed next to Kaz's sister. Skyler I think. I only met her once. She jumps up and see's Oliver and starts to panic

"I need a lighter now!" I yell

Someone hands me a lighter then hands her a baby. I look up for one second to see my sister Bree holding a baby. I had to think about Oliver's arm and not anything else right now.

As I was burning the wound close Oliver passed out. I finish up and then clean and wrap the wound up. I then remember that I don't have a shirt on. I look as Kaz and like he read my mind he threw me a shirt. I am a men's Large shirt size and this was a Medium shirt but… it showed my muscles well! After I finish up I sit in a chair and look at Bree and Kaz who were sitting next to each other with Bree holding a baby. I get back up and walk to Kaz and punch him in the face.

"What was that!" Kaz yelled!

"You really gonna play that!"

"Chase she's not mine!" Bree yells

"She's not"

I look and they both shake their heads.

"Then who's is it?"

"We don't know. She was about to be bit but I got her first." Kaz said

"Sorry about that"

"I've had worse"

"do you know who's she is?"

"No, I grabbed her just before she got bitten. I am pretty sure her parents were turned." Kaz said

 _ **I hope you liked it! Were you surprised? Oliver is alive for now. how will his recovery go?**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**hey guys, i am sorry for not updating for a while. my computer broke and it just got fixed.**_

 _ **here it is!**_

(Kaz's P.O.V.)

"Then who's is it?" Chase asked

"We don't know. She was about to be bit but I got her first." I said

"do you know who's she is?"

"No, I grabbed her just before she got bitten. I am pretty sure her parents were turned." I know it was a lie but the parents part was true! The truth is I miss my siblings. I had 9 and I miss them so I want to have her as a sibling type person.

After a few hours passed Bree handed Penelope to Skyler and took me outside.

"I know" She said

"You know what?" I asked forgetting about our conversation with Chase

"I know that she is related to Oliver"

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think I know. The way you look at her than Oliver, and I'm guessing that you saw her parents turn"

"you are assuming a lot right now"

"Do you hear yourself" Bree said louder

"Ssh…" I said moving away from the door

"Why won't you admit it?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE OLIVER TO A BABY"

"What do you mean?" Bree asked

"I don't know where my family is and Oliver was always a brother to me and I don't want to lose him to a baby"

"You won't los.."

"You don't understand! All his time will be with her!"

"DO YOU MISS YOUR FAMILY?" Bree asked

"YES! Of course, I do! What kind of question is that?"

"A reasonable one. I miss my family too and so does Skyler and Oliver. And You are keeping a secret that his niece is in the same room with him"

"Yeah but…"

"NO BUTS! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM, OR AM I?" Bree said more serious than ever

"I…

 _ **thanks for reading**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Peace**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey guys. I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while, life got very busy. But I have a lot written so I am going to try to update more often._**

(Oliver 's P.O.V.)

I Heard Bree yell so I went to the door to see Bree and Kaz outside talking. Kaz didn't look happy.

"What could they be talking about?" I thought

Then I heard Kaz yell

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE OLIVER TO A BABY"

What did he mean? Now being aware of everything I turned around to see a baby. She looked like my brother, is that what he meant? Is she my Niece?

After a few minutes, I heard Bree yell

"NO BUTS! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM, OR AM I?"

I headed out to tell them I know when I saw one of it walking out of the woods across the street. I walk back inside looking for my pipe when I see an axe sticking out of a bag. I reach to grab it with my right hand to relies its gone. I fall to the ground in shock. Then Chase walked into the room and helped me up.

"You" I said with disgust

"Oliver, what wrong?" Chase said

"You did this to me" I said holding up my handless arm.

"I had to"

"WHY"

"You wouldn't have lived if I didn't, you got bit"

"What if I was ok with dying? What if I would rather die than live like this"

"It was either let you die or cut off your arm so you can find your family, and for Skyler" Chase said that last part a little quieter

I then remember the baby girl and one of the things that was coming out of the woods.

I get up and reach for the axe with my right hand again, but failed sense it wasn't there. I grabbed it with my left hand and ran outside to see it close.

As I got closer I saw that I wouldn't be there fast enough so I yelled then threw the axe and it hit its chest and it fell to the ground. I thought it was dead so I ran to Kaz and Bree. As I approached it turned over and I saw the face. It was a bearded face.

"J... J... Josh…?" I said

Kaz looked and saw him.

"I am so sorry" Kaz said

"Is that little girl inside my niece?"

"Kaz?" Bree asked

"Yes, she is. Her name is Penelope" Kaz said

"W…W…Where I…is Gabri…e…ela?"

"Who?" Bree asked

"Gabriela, his wife"

"She died in birth" Kaz said

Josh started to roll over and get up

Kaz got up to Kill him when I stopped him

"No, wait… It should be me"

"Are you sure" Bree asked

"Yes, I…it should be me"

I raised grabbed my axe and raised it to slam it down to kill him.

As soon as the blade made contact with his head and blood splattered all over my shirt.

I went back inside to meet my niece.

As I walk in the door I hear a faint cry. I run to where the cry came from and saw my niece. Despite my fear of baby's this was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"Hey Oliver, you wanna hold her?" Chase asked

"Hey Chase, no, I'm good for now"

"Why not?"

"I have this thing about baby's…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, just come and sit next to me"

I walk over and see my niece for the first time, she looks so much like her father.

After a few minutes, Chase stood up and leaned over

"Here" Chase said handing her to me

"No, I ca…"

"I said here, I have to go to the bathroom."

Chase handed Penelope to me and I Started to freak out. Will she like me? What if I drop her?

As I gaze into her eyes I start to calm down a little. Then Skyler walks in the room.

"Hey Oliver, Kaz told me about your brother. I am so sorry" Skyler said

"Hey, yeah thanks"

"Listen if you ever need to talk I'm here"

"I know, Thanks"

"Hi there! What's your name?" Skyler said talking to the baby

"Her name is Penelope"

"Hi Penelope! She is Beautiful!" Skyler said as Penelope let a happy squeal

"Yeah she is! Hey you use to work at the day care center, right?"

"Well, it was on Sundays, but yeah. They were a lot of work"

"Do you think you could help me out with her?"

"I would be honored"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Do you remember how the whole story started?**_

 _ **when the flash back started?**_

 _ **I will give a shout out in the next chap to who knows.**_

 _ **The story turns to real time next chapter.**_

 _ **please review.**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone! here is the new chap! please enjoy!**_

(Skyler's P.O.V.)

We have been on the road six months now. It is now august 2025 and we are close to my Uncles house. It has taken 3 months longer than we thought. We keep having to make stops for car parts or baby food or food for our self's.

(Flashback)

"We'll be there in two minute's so get ready" Kaz said

I Grab Penelope and wrap her up to go inside.

"You don't have to wrap her up, I am staying in here with her" Oliver said

"Why not bring her in?" I asked

"Because last time we got cornered and barley made it out, I can't have that happen again"

"Ok, then I will stay with her, they need you out there"

"ME"

"Shhh"

"me, me the one with half an arm" Oliver said

"Ok, I didn't want to give you this till your Birthday but, go look in the closet"

"Skyler, what is it?"

"Just go look"

As he came back he had a bionic arm.

"I found this at the last stop"

"Skyler, Thanks"

"Sit here and mess with it and figure it out, I will go help out"

I walk outside and here Chase scream and then a gun go off from inside so I run inside to see Chase on the ground dying and Bree standing over one of them with a gun in hand. I run over to Chase to see that he has a bite in his neck.

"Chase!" I cry as he starts to fade away

Bree runs over and starts to cry as Chase said one last thing

"I Love you Sis" He said as he closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"Bree, go to the R.V."

"What are you going to do?"

"Bree, Go To The R.V." I said crying

"But Chase"

"I heard the shot from the warehouse, what happened?" Kaz said as he saw Chase on the floor and me and Bree Crying.

"Kaz take Bree to the R.V."

"Come on" Kaz said

"But Chase"

"KAZ TAKE HER OUT" I yell as Chase starts to turn

"Chase!" Bree Cries as Kaz is carrying her out

(End of flash back)

As I started to recognize the streets I got more exited. Bree was driving, I was sitting in the back-feeding Penelope, and Oliver and Kaz are talking about our next steps.

"If we find family are we going to split up? Or will that family join us?"

I had just finished my input when Bree screamed

"HOLD ON" Bree yelled

Suddenly Bree slammed on breaks and the R.V. started to slide just as we hit something in the road.

Once we made impact I held Penelope close. Bree screamed as she busted through the windshield and Kaz got knocked out.

Oliver quickly ran outside to get Bree out away from the dead.

I sat up and checked Penelope over to make sure she was ok, then I saw Kaz slowly waking up.

"Wh…What h…happened?" Kaz asked

"I don't know" I said standing up setting Penelope on the couch, then there was a bang on the door followed by Oliver 's voice.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

I quickly open the door to be pushed out of the way by Oliver running in barley holding a passed-out Bree.

"What happened out there?" Kaz asked

"Someone piled up a bunch of... of bodies out there. Probably to keep people out" Oliver said

"We have to get through, that's where my uncle lives" I said

"Well, we will have enough food to last us a week so let's just sit here a day or two. Maybe someone will come by then. If not, then we will go on" Oliver said

"Ok" I said and Kaz nodded in agreement

"Who do you think put the bodies there?" Oliver asked

(BANG BANG BANG BANG) guns went off

"I think we are about to find out" Kaz says

(Oliver's P.O.V.)

"Kaz take Skyler, Bree, and Penelope to the bedroom in the back and close the door. Don't come out till I come to get you. If I don't come back" I said as Skyler said

"Don't say that" Skyler said

"I Need you to listen. If I don't come back, there is an exit under the bed, I made it when we were at the motel."

"Please come back"

"That's the plan"

"What is your uncles name?"

" _Dominic O'Brian_ " Kaz said

"Ok, I will see you in a little bit"

I walk outside and I Immediately get pushed against a car and my hands tied.

"Is there anyone with you?" A tall muscular man with shoulder length black hair asked

"No, it's just me"

"don't lie to me" the man said

"Why would I lie to you?"

"We know you are lying because we saw you jump out to grab that girl who fell when you crashed" A woman with long blond hair said

"She died, and she started to turn so I left, then Muscles here got all handsy"

"Where are you going?"

"What does it concern you?"

"Getting bold now, aren't we?" the man said

"Jay, stop it" the woman said

"Jay, what about you princess? What may your name be?"

"What's yours?" the woman asked

"I asked first"

"I have a gun" She said as she put a revolver to my head

"I'm going to go search the R.V. for people" Jay said

"Ok" The woman said

As soon as Jay was inside I knew I had do something fast, even if I die.

With the woman still resting the gun on my head I knocked it aside making her fire it, then I turn and jump while bringing my hands in front of me. As soon as I look up she is bringing a kick to my head, I throw her leg aside and get behind her using the rope that is tying my hands together around her to keep her from moving.

"Let go of her" Jay said now out of the R.V.

"Put the gun down"

"Jay, shoot him"

"I can't, I will hit you"

"Do it"

"STOP" A Bald muscular man says from the top of the pile of bodies

"O'Brian" the woman started

"Savana, I said stop"

"Savana hugh"

"Shut up"

"Who is this guy?" O'Brian said

"He…" Savana started before I interrupted

"I can talk Savana" I said stretching out her name taunting her

"Alright boy, what's your name?" O'Brian asked

"What's your name?"

"Let her go and then we will talk"

"Ok" I say as I let her go.

"The name is O'Brian"

"No, it's not at least that's not all"

"Boy, are you looking for trouble?"

"No sir, I am just looking for Uncle Dom. Have you seen him?"

"How do you know that name? I only let two people use that name"

"If you will let me, I will go get those two people"

"Go, but Savana is going with you"

"Thank you, sir" I said as I walked into the R.V. with Savana following close behind

I open the bedroom door to see Kaz, Bree, Skyler, and Penelope sitting on the bed.

"Come on" I said

We all went back outside and I grabbed Penelope from Skyler as Kaz lays Bree on the ground, then Kaz and Skyler run and embrace their uncle.

"We are on an important run, so we will see you back at the house. You remember where it is I guess" Dom said

"Yes sir" Kaz said

"There is no way you will make it three feet in that R.V. now, take my car" Dom said as he threw me the keys

"Thank you" Skyler said

he nodded then got into the other car along with Jay and Savana then they all drove away. We got in the car Dom left us and started it and went to the house.

 ** _Thanks for reading everyone! still can anyone guess the start of the story? can you spot it in this chapter?_**

 ** _Have a great week!_**

 ** _till next time!_**

 ** _PEACE!_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Kaz? is that you?" I heard a female voice say.

"Aunt Peggy?" Kaz asked.

"oh my gosh I'm so glad you're ok where's your sister? And the rest of your family? aunt Peggy asked

"We don't know" Skyler said walking in the room with Penelope

I walked in carrying Bree with me.

"who's this?" asked aunt Peggy

"hi mam, my names Oliver, I'm a friend of theirs, and this is Bree." I say as Kaz walk's in

"We have an extra room that you four can share, it's the last door on the right upstairs. Oliver, go ahead and take her and lay her down." Aunt Peggy said

"Thank you" I said as Skyler came in holding Penelope

"And who is this?" Aunt Peggy asked

"She is my niece, Penelope" I said

"You should put her to sleep too" Aunt Peggy said

We all went upstairs, there were three beds in the room. I put Bree on one

"I'll sleep on the floor" I say starting to put my stuff down.

"no way" aunt Peggy said walking the room "the two girls will share a bed and each of you big boys get a bed ok, good" aunt Peggy said leaving the room without giving any chance to argue

we all slept most of the day until dinner when Dom got back.

"Kids come down, its dinner time and everyone's back" called aunt Peggy.

"ok we'll be right there" Kaz called back as Bree woke up

"Where are we?" Bree asked

"Come on" Aunt Peggy called

"You two go, we'll catch up" I said

"Ok" Skyler said as they went down

"So…" Bree asked

"So we hit"

"A pile of body's" Bree said cutting me off

"Yeah, and then Kaz and Skyler's Uncle came"

"Are we at his house?" She asked cutting me off again

"Ye" I started when a scream cut me off

I ran down stairs to see what was going on

Once I hit the bottom step I realized that it was a scream of happiness because Kaz, and Skyler's mom was standing there hugging them

as I was going to the dining room I heard a familiar voice that I haven't heard in 5 years that I thought I would never hear again from the other room so I went in to check it out and saw my sister

"Kathrine?"

"Oliver" She said trying to give me a hug but I moved away and went to the dining room. I can't do this right now, I thought to myself.

During dinner, I sat next to Bree and Kaz, but Kathrine sat across from me.

dinner was good, well... it was great! we haven't had real food in weeks. About halfway through dinner there was a baby's cry from upstairs.

"Aw man. Aunt Peggy, do you have any baby food?"

"Yes, I picked it up last time I was at the store. It was for anyone during summer last year. But you are welcome to it"

"Thanks" I said getting up

"I will be right back" Skyler said following me

 _ **Hey everyone! Here is a new chap! sorry about the inconsistent updating schedule, but I am really busy!**_

 _ **how do you like the new layout?**_

 _ **thanks for reading! If you read the whole A/N then say "Whole Chapter" in you review!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **thanks and I will see you next time!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Once we were in the kitchen

"Hey, what's up?

"I just came to see if you're ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just… It just seems like you've been kind of distant ever sense my mom showed up"

"It's nothing"

"Oh my gosh, its because oh my mom being here isn't it? I am so sorry, I didn't think how that might make you feel. I have been shutting you out. I am sorry" she said Fast

"No, it's not because of your mom here but it is family"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, you have your mom here, you should be with her"

"Do you even know how to make a bottle or feed her? Because I was doing all that on the R.V."

"Fine, I'll tell you upstairs while we are feeding Penelope"

"Ok"

(Kaz's P.O.V.)

During dinner Oliver was off. Something is about to happen but I don't know what.

Once Oliver and Skyler walked out the girl across from him stood up and said

"Peggy, I'm going to help him find it"

"Ok" Aunt Peggy said

That was Kathrine Oliver's sister. She left right before Oliver and I meet. He was heartbroken. Then Bree came in and filled that sister gap.

"No"

"What are you talking about no?" Aunt Peggy asked

"I don't think that's a good idea Kathrine" I said standing up

"And why not?" Kathrine asked

"Because Oliver doesn't need this emotion right now. He already has a lot going on"

"And why do you think you get to tell me what to do?"

"Because when you left I was there for him"

"Who do think you are"

"Oh me, just the one who comforted Oliver when you left him. I'm Kaz, the one who has known Oliver longer than his own sister because she left him when he was eight"

She started to walk towards the kitchen and I moved over in front of the door along with Bree.

"Kid, I have ten years of military training, and I can and will put you on the ground in seconds if you don't move"

Just then the door upstairs closed and Penelope stopped crying.

"Looks like they found it" Bree said

She just turned around and walked to the other side of the house.

"Please excuse us, we have to go upstairs" Bree said

"Your excused" Uncle Dom said

"Wait, what just happened?" Aunt Peggy asked

"I will tell you in a little bit"

"Ok, your excused"

(Oliver's P.O.V.)

After we got Penelope settled and eating Skyler said

"So…"

"So, ask away"

"You said something about 'it has to do with family', what does that mean? Mine?

"Yes, it has to do with family but no not with yours"

"Yours then?"

"Yeah, my sister"

"Wait, you have a sister?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me? "What's her name? How old is she? Why didn't I know about her" Skyler asked so fast that my head almost blew off

"BECAUSE" I said a little louder than I meant "Because I didn't know she as alive till tonight"

"How is that possible, she's your sister"

"Well, she didn't act like it" I said getting upset

"What did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Ok, but know… just… you know where to find me when you want to talk"

"Listen Skyler…" I started but she was already out of the room.

 _ **Hey guys, thanks for reading!**_

 _ **I am going to try to update every week but sometimes it might be every other week.**_

 _ **who watches wolfblood?**_

 _ **would anyone read a wolfblood fanfiction?**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **talk to you later**_

 _ **Peace!**_


End file.
